The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Silene plant, known botanically as Silene dioica in the family Caryophyllaceae and referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Sunshine n Daydreams’. Silene dioica, commonly known as Red Campion, is dioecious (male and female flowers are borne on separate plants). The parents of ‘Sunshine n Daydreams’ are an unnamed and unpatented golden-foliaged seedling as male parent and an unnamed and unpatented green-foliaged seedling as female parent. ‘Sunshine n Daydreams’ is an asexually-reproduced selection of a male form of Silene dioica and bears only male flowers as disclosed herein.
The inventor has maintained at his nursery in Newton Abbot, Devon, United Kingdom seed lines of Silene dioica from the early 1990s. Beginning in 1995, the inventor sought to develop superior forms of the species by interplanting male and female seedlings raised in previous generations. The inventor's objective was to develop robust male forms which would produce pollen and not seeds, and therefore be reproducible only by asexual propagation. Such male forms could also be expected to have larger flowers with successive breeding. In addition, the inventor considered that golden foliage would be a desirable characteristic in combination with the bright pink-red flowers of Silene. 
In 1995, the inventor identified a weak golden-foliaged male-flowered seedling. The inventor transplanted this weak seedling amongst robust green-foliaged female seedlings. After two generations of seed harvest and resowing, the inventor selected a single seedling, the subject of the present invention.
‘Sunshine n Daydreams’ was first asexually propagated in 2012 by the inventor at the inventor's nursery in Devon, United Kingdom. Asexual propagation was accomplished using basal shoot cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, successive generations have been determined fixed, stable and uniform.